A Bit of Hope
by Fyremoon
Summary: 2nd chapteris up. A h/g fic. it seems short,but it's just about their feelings for each other.
1. Default Chapter

hpk.html A Bit of Hope   


I do not own Harry Potter. The majestic J.K. Rowling does.   
this takes place in their fifth year 

Ron Weasley walked outside into the cold,winter air. He was waiting to meet his best friend Harry Potter. At first Ron was jealous of all the attention Harry got,but then he realized it was unwanted attention.He pondered the thought for a moment.Then he saw a figure standing alone in the cold air. Ron walked a bit closer and gasped "Hermione!" She turned around and looked at him sadly. 

"Hey Ron how's it going, she said carefully. I'm just taking a little walk"   
  
"Hermione it's too cold to be taking a walk, now what are you really doing here?" he asked her gently. Hermione made a noise that sounded like a sob than ran away. Ron stood there for a minute wondering about her strange behavior. As soon as he started thinking about it a figure emerged from the shadows. 

"Harry! Ron yelled, what took you so long? I've been waiting forever!" 

"Sorry, Ron I had to see Professer Flitwick about yesterday's assignment", Harry said. 

" Ok but can you forget about class for a minute I need to talk to you." 

"Sure, Ron about what? Is it about Hermione?" 

"Yeah how did you know?" 

"Well she's been kind of weird lately if you know what I mean" 

"Yeah I saw her a minute ago and she seemed pretty upset." 

They talked for a few more minutes than returned to the Common Room. Ron was about to go to bed when he saw Hermione crying on the stairwell. He walked closer, and was just about to open his mouth when she looked up. 

" Oh, Ron , she sobbed. Why does it have to be like this?" 

" What do you mean? He sat down next to her on the step. What's wrong 'Mione? 

" I can't handle all of the pressure! Why can't I be a normal 15 year old girl !" 

" You are normal. I don't know a girl more normal than you,except for the whole witch thing of course." 

" All the other girls are prettier than me, she moaned. The only thing I'm good for is tutoring." 

"Hey now Hermione, that's not true. You have tons of good qualities." 

" Really, like what?" 

" Well for starters you are a great friend,and you are very pretty no matter what you might think. You're smart, loyal, and brave. All good Gryffindor qualities, he said with a wink. She gave him a tiny smile. In short you are perfect, 'Mione, absolutely perfect. 

He leaned in closer and pressed his lips to hers. She protest or do anything. She just pressed back. 

" Sorry Hermione I wanted to do that for a long time. I wasn't taking advantage of you was I?" 

"No Ron, I've wanted to do it too." 

" What will we tell Harry?" 

" I don't know, but he'll be okay with it won't he?" 

" Probably. Goodnight Hermione, have a nice night." 

"You too Ron. Thanks so much for all of your help." 

She stood up and kissed him on the cheek. Than she waked up the stairs to her bed. Ron was in a daze when he went to bed that night. He slept very peacefully and in the morning asked Hermione to be his girlfriend. She said yes, then the told Harry. He was very happy and told them it was about time. They had a wonderful life together after that. All because Ron had helped her find her way. 

Well what did you think? I'm open to all reviews so tell me.   
  



	2. More Than That

More than That. Dislamer I don't own Harry Potter characters They belong to JKR. This is the 2nd chapter of A Bit of Hope it seems rushed,but it's just about their feelings for each other. The hook-up(or none) will be in chapter 3. Ginny Weasley sat in the Gryffindor common watching everyone have a good time. Her twin brothers Fred and George were trying to make everyone eat their latest invention. Purple Pops. Ginny avoided them because she knew that the candies would turn her mouth purple, and stain everything it touched. They'd already tried it on Ron that morning, and had had a good laugh while he sat there miserably without Hermione. Speaking of Ron and Hermione they'd been going out for three weeks now and were even closer than ever.(especially with all the kissing) Which they were doing at that very moment,but nobody minded they were all to used to it by now. She looked around the room once more. There he was, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. He was deeply concentrating on his Potions book. Trying to make sense of the homework he had last night. Ginny knew that he'd understand it eventually, he was very smart. Harry to her was no longer just The Boy Who Lived. Now he was Harry, kind,gentle,smart,brave,friendly, Harry. Everyone knew him, and most admired him. At one point in her life Ginny admired him becuase he had defeated He Who Must Not Be Named. Then all of a sudden he was just Harry,nothing mattered anymore about his deafeat of The Evil One. He was just a friend to her, actually a very good friend. Ginny wondered if it would ever be more than that. Harry looked up from his Potions book. "Damn, he muttered, why does Snape make us do this kind of stuff. We're only fifth year's. This is for sixth or seventh." As he was angrily cursing Snape in his mind,Harry saw Ginny Weasley staring intently at him. There was a strange look in her eyes. As if she was looking deep into his soul,his very being. He studied her intently. Ginny was so beautiful,but she'd never want him that way. She was now over her"crush on Harry" phase,or so he thought. After the Triwiard Tournament,when everyone was grieving over Cedric.He saw her for a minute, before they wisked him away to the infirmirary. A single tear ran down her cheek,and in her eyes was a solemn, sad look. She looked older and wiser beyond her years. Never since then had there been a day he didn't think about it. After that Harry started treating her more like a friend and less like Ron's little sister. While he got to know her better Harry realized there was more to her than met the eye. Of course he wouldn't tell anyone about his feelings. Except maybe Ron and Hermione. They'd been so busy lately with each other lately.He never had time to talk to them. Ron probably wouldn't mind, he just wanted Ginny to be happy. He was a very caring older brother,and knew Harry could make her happy. Harry sighed and went back to his Potions book. He thought more about what a great friend she was, and it would ever be more than that. Well what'd you think. If I geta good response i'll make them be together. r/r please.


End file.
